


亲吻的筹码是雀斑

by RickyLover



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢@夜翅第二对半价 给的梗～就想写两只黏黏腻腻的样子。</p>
    </blockquote>





	亲吻的筹码是雀斑

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢@夜翅第二对半价 给的梗～就想写两只黏黏腻腻的样子。

迪克习惯性轻手轻脚地摸进房间。

沃利正在镜子前抚摸着自己的脸，弯着嘴角赞赏似的露出笑容，可待他把脸贴的更近一些，左看看右看看，似是领悟到了什么现实，撇撇嘴低下了头，陷入沉默。没过片刻似乎还有些意犹未尽，又昂起头端详起来。

当他从镜子中看到迪克笑脸盈盈的模样，差点吓得破窗而出。但他没有，他飞速地收敛起自己的表情，一辆正经地绷住面部皮肤。然而脸上抹不去的红晕使内心的尴尬一览无余。

迪克并没有立即拆穿，他知道沃利在想什么。这些天来沃利对镜子的恋恋不舍他都一一看在眼里。不过，与其说是对镜子的依恋，不如说是对自己这张脸的不满。

“迪克，你以后别再这么不声不响的出现了好吗？”沃利装得若无其事地离开镜子，走到迪克身边。

“沃利，我决定今年送你的生日礼物是一面可以随身携带的镜子。”迪克故意顿了顿，“介于你最近这么喜欢对镜自赏。”

“哥们儿，我又不是女孩。”沃利睁大眼瞪着迪克，鼓起的腮帮不像小时候那样肉肉得让人想捏，却似乎让脸颊上的雀斑更加清晰。

“照镜子是全人类的生活日常，与性别无关。”

沃利很想找出一个强有力的借口来反驳迪克，然而自己最近待在镜子前的时间的确有些多的可怕。他一直以来对自己的外貌还算满意，然而随着年龄的增长，他不得不考虑那些雀斑带来的烦恼。

雀斑让自己看上去相当稚嫩。而他希望自己所得到的赞赏源自于自己所取得的成就，而不是因为取得成就的人是一个小孩子而被格外赞誉有加。

更重要的是，迪克进入青春期后发育得很快。他在各种社交场合游刃有余地展现优雅风趣，女孩们似乎更偏爱他身上成熟男性的气质，而自己脸上这些雀斑的存在足足让自己看上去小了五岁。

“迪克，”沃利心虚地咽了口唾沫，“我现在……我现在不大喜欢自己的雀斑。”

“啊，你说这个啊，我早看出来了。”迪克一脸得意地看着沃利。语气中的淡定出乎沃利的预料。

“为什么？”

“因为我知道你再臭美，也还没有臭美到天天这么照镜子的程度。你一定在纠结些什么事。不过我猜你在研究这些雀斑的时候一定时不时被你自己帅到吧。”

迪克挑逗的话语意外地没有激起沃利太大的反应。沃利盯着迪克两眼发神地怔了一会儿。迪克张嘴想要说点什么，沃利却突然把双手重重地搭在迪克的肩上。迪克被这突入其来的重量吓了一跳。

“迪克，我要你老实告诉我。”沃利语气中的严肃如果在外人看来还以为他当上了少年正义联盟的队长。“你是怎么看这些雀斑的？”

迪克心软了下来，知道这不是一个和沃利抬杠寻开心的好时候。他叹了口气，凑上前踮起脚尖，亲吻了沃利的右脸。当他结束这个短促的吻时，他看到沃利的脸一下子变得更红了。

“沃利，雀斑从来没有影响你在我心目中的形象。我第一次见你的时候，我甚至傻傻地想这世界上怎么会有雀斑这么可爱的人。”迪克一边说着，一边回忆起曾经。从他见沃利的第一面起，就把沃利的形象深深地印在脑海中，在情窦初开的夜晚，在寂静的床上，一遍一遍地勾勒对方动人的样貌，在他所有的印象中，沃利和他的雀斑都是不可分割的。

“可那是你小时候。现在你长大了，我并不觉得这些雀斑有为我的魅力值加分。女孩们都更喜欢你。”沃利越说越没底气，他别过脸，绿色的眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层灰翳。

“啊哈！原来你在嫉妒我！”迪克佯装嗔怒地捶了一下沃利的胸口。“迪克格雷森只在意沃利维斯特，而沃利维斯特却在意迪克格雷森身边的女孩。”

“不是的迪克，你别误会，我不是那个意思，我是很在意那些女孩，可我只喜欢你！迪克！你要相信我！

看着沃利惊慌失措得快要哭出来的样子，迪克除了笑，再也找不到更好的表情来表达自己的内心。

“我什么时候不相信你了？可你自己却不相信你自己。你的雀斑是我见过最可爱的雀斑，有雀斑的沃利是我见过最可爱的人。”

“迪克……”沃利觉得自己说话开始带哭腔了。

迪克搂住沃利的脖子又在他的左脸“啵”的亲了一下。“这是第二个。”

“什么第二个？”沃利一时猜不透迪克究竟在做什么，却依然放松下你任由迪克施展自己的小把戏。

“沃利，你刚刚说你只喜欢我。我就当你是告白咯。”迪克狡黠地笑了笑。

“而你没说你喜欢我，你只是说我和我的雀斑很可爱。这不公平。”

“所以我要补偿你。”迪克顺势对着沃利的右脸又是一个吻。“三个了。”

“迪克够了！什么两个三个？你还亲上瘾了。”

“我在数你的雀斑，数到一个就亲它一下。”

“什么……”

迪克继续轻啄沃利的脸颊，就如同雨露滴在晨间最嫩的鲜芽上。沃利无法用语言描述每一次迪克的嘴唇触碰到自己脸颊的奇异感觉，当他第一次觉得自己长这么多雀斑，实在是太值了。他根本无法拒绝这样的迪克。

“我爱你，迪克。”沃利在心里窃喜着默念。他环住迪克的腰，把他搂得更紧，仿佛要把他整个揉进自己的血液中。

“七个”

“八个”

……

“九十九个”

……

他们都心知肚明，沃利的小雀斑细细看去密密麻麻根本无从数尽，但是他们都沉浸在数字游戏里，难以自拔。

当两个人都精疲力竭的时候，迪克停止了计数，却仍旧恋恋不舍地在沃利的脸上继续轻啄了好几下才停止。

“我的雀斑得到了你这么多的吻，你爱它们比爱我还要多。”

“嗯……是么？”迪克歪着头想了想，“可我好像还是比较爱你一些。”

迪克说完狠狠地吻住了沃利的嘴唇，用舌头敲开对方的口腔，两个人毫无顾忌地享受着唇舌相交的美妙。

沃利觉得自己也要像迪克一样爱自己的雀斑。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
